The DCCT represents the largest clinical trial to evaluate whether patients with insulin dependent diabetes mellitus whose blood glucose levels are maintained in the normal near normal range will have same, fewer, or more complications than patients whose levels are in usual diabetic range. Retinal changes the major endpoint. Renal, cardiac and neurological assessments will be made as well.